


Turning over stones and Rocks

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Firefly, Riddick (2013), Serenity (2005), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Bad Translations, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: Mostly random (sometimes Smutty) one shots and random writing of firefly+Riddick cross overs.No shame! I really hope the actors never read what I do with their charactersWrote these instead of sleeping 🥃 🌘No poof reading I die on this hill! 📝🧟♀️🧠





	Turning over stones and Rocks

_That one,_ the **_Big JaMok_** e _._ The girl mused to the River.

_ He will do, sinnerman won't take what is his, not that he could.  _ The River agreed _.  _

_ The big one likes to play dumber than he is. _ The girl pulls up her hood and moves. The Purple Belly never saw the fist coming, nor did his comrades see the swift kicks that followed. Leaving only one, also the most inexperienced to give chase. The girl sheds her hood, careful not to run too fast, the nickel slick cop would stop sinnerman from laying his claim before the big one. The girl has to plant a seed. Under the guise of needed rescue, she would prove useful whilst repaying debt of gratitude. 

Woo the one that thinks like the boy with a girls name. Only JaMoke never was boy, never was a child, knows nothing of family, nothing of heart. No Mama Cobb, no brothers and sisters. Only him, alone, only big, only muscle. Only wanted because bigness and the muscles that come attached. Been that way so long, he doesn't remember feeling different. Wears two bits of tin, from when he remembered almost being part of something more. 

The girl runs straight into his side, like she had misjudged the gap between him and the little Shepherd boy. She tries to spin around him but is caught by the arm, believes she is a thief. Moving with the momentum of his powerful tug, the girl climbs the man big as an Oak. Weaving herself into the branches she makes love to the tree. 

Dais stiffened, he was going to catch hell for a fucking goodnight kiss. But he didn't pass out. The monkey girl that just attached herself to his person was still kissing him passionately. She tasted like the green fairy, with something fresh and sweet. Like water after a hard days work in the sun. “ _ Play along and there's five hundred platinum in it for you” _ She quickly whispered as the Purple Belly trainy aproched. Dais’ left arm was already around her waist. His hand gave her ass a squeeze as she slid down off his body. It was a nice ass, especially for someone so skinny.

“Umm, I miss your hands on my body…” She purred. 

“Yeah you do.” He chuckled. Santana was in the middle of asking who the hell the little whore was, when, a Purple Belly passed asking if a really big guy in a gray hood ran past here. He paused looking up at Dias, weathering under the glare of both River and her Oak tree, the trainy apologized and moved on. Once he was out of earshot, the girl snorted, then called out. 

“Pay up.” An older man came from behind them.

“That's one hell of a little lady you got there Mr.” He handed her a wad of cash credits. 

“Hold this for me?” She asked looking up beneath long lashes. “I don't have any pockets.” She finished with little whine in her voice and a slight pout. Which was true, her dress wasn't much, wasn't slutty. Just not a lot more than a sundress. 

The old guy turned, walking away shaking his head and Dais got a real good look at her. She's beautiful, smooth angular features. Dark hair, dark eyes that sparkled and glinted at him. That wasn't what Dais was looking at though. She was wearing a weapon strapped to her thigh. Knife in her soft leather boots. Not that most would notice.

Dais thumbed through the wad of cash. Five hundred platinum. 

“Who da fuck iss dis, Dais?”

“Anna. Professional gambler, part time Fugitive recovery agent.” 

“Did it look like I wos talk’n to hue?”

“He doesn't know who the fuck I am. I made a bet, and I won it with his help. Thank you very much by the way. And now I'm gone… Look me up sometime... Dais, was it? it was a  _ pleasure _ working with you.” She flipped a gambling chip high into the air. Dias caught easily without taking his eyes off her. It was from what passed as a high class Hotel and Casino at this Skyplex. “If you're looking for sheets, the security office moved.” She nodded her head in the appropriate direction. In a twirl of her skirt she was gone.

“Damn!” Dias chuckled at his luck. “It's a five hundred chip.”

“Let me see that!” Santana demanded. Dias squinted his eyes at his “boss”. Before flipping it to him. Santana caught it, but not as easily as Dias had.

“Fuck!” He looked impressed “Looks real… Wot wus dat fuck'n bet any whay?” Dais shrugged.

“Something with the cop. M'thinking the big guy he was ask’n bout was her.” Santana nodded.

“Littal orphan Annie hue tink?” Santana turned his head towards Luna, but continued to inspect the chip. “Orphan Annie means bait, sometimes iss easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar. She's got to be looking for a crew to work with. Wot she did woss an audition. Sumwon wos watching. Dais here was her prop, makes him a five hundred dollar whore.” Dias scoffed at Santana's attempt at an insult.

“Try a thousand cuz.” He pulled the credits from his pocket.

“No fucking way.” Santana reached for the cash but Dais held it high out of his reach. Then safely tucked it back into his pocket. “I’d say drinks are on Dais tonight. Yeah?” Santana laughed. 

Later when he could talk with some privacy Santana told Dias he should go track her down.  _ If she can drop that much money without a thought she has to be in on something big, No? Check it out, wat does it hurt? Just stay on coms, yeah? _

It didn't take much convincing. Dias liked expensive liquor, smokes, fancy food… All that crap. He just didn't see wasting time and money on it. Maybe once he was set… if he ever lived to see the day… Could be nothing, more likely it was trouble, maybe a payday, or even a trap for payback. It would have to have been directed at Santana. Dias doesn't play with his food, and kills loose ends with more dispassion and less hesitation than even his 'boss’. Santana is useful, he's got the kind of mind for business and giving orders. Dias could take orders fine, if they weren't stupid. But delegation was not something he did well… or at all. Santana liked the business for the nasty bloody bits. He lived for it. Dias just was good at hunting and killing. So that was why he let Santana boss him around. The day he was no longer useful to Dias, Dias would squish him like the cock sucking roach he was. 

He already had a suit in storage, for when he worked protection jobs. It was tailored perfectly, making his figure all the more impressive. 

_ “Annabell DO •760 ”  _ was printed on the business card she had slipped into his chest pocket along with the cash 

“ _ Not paying for a lay tonight.”  _ He mumbled under his breath. Most of the women that were wearing real shit, not the knock off crap they were selling in the skyplex mall. Half of them were eyeing him already. They were here slumming it, he was what got their dried out cunts wet. Best thing about fucking bored rich cunts. You could make them do anything, if they weren't into it what were they going to do? Tell their husbands? Let their high society friends know they'd been abused by some huge dirty fucker like him? No one had to date! Besides most of them lapped it up. If they gave him attitude he fuck fast and send packing. Once he locked a suck up bitch in her bathroom then grabbed one of her friends. When he let her out, he made her watch her friend (which turned out to be her Niece) forget how to walk and talk. 

“Fuck your pussy smells good. Gonna fuck da hell otta ya little girl. Oh yeah, nice and pink!” He commented after ripping off her clothes. “What’er doing run’n with that dried up sandy cunt anyway.” He threw one of the younger woman's high heels at the older woman without looking. It's heel impaled into the wall inches from her face. “I said sit down.” Aunt Bitch face did as she was told. He gently slapped the young woman's already swollen clit. Making her gasp and squirm. “Don't look at me little girl, look at her.” When she obeyed her gave her pussy a long frim lick, making the young woman shriek and close her eyes, earning another not so gentle slap to her pussy. “Eyes open!” Another frim lick. “Eyes on her.” He played with her taint. “Tell her what we're doing, what I'm doing...” His tongue flicked over her clit between words. “...what... you want… me… to do. In detail!” His finished with a growl then sucked her clitoris into his mouth with an obscene slurping sound. He suckled and worried it gently with his teeth. She babbled on and on. He knew she was ready for his cock when she was starting to repeat incoherent sentences. He hadn't bothered taking off his shirt or pants, just freed his cock and slid home. It had to have hurt her, even with all his spit and her creaming herself she screamed like he was killing her. She was pretty much a fuck doll after that. It'd been okay, Dais wouldn't normally do all the work for those rich cunts. The old hag had been so condescending and bossy he was pissed off enough to “ruin” the younger woman in front of her. “Man, I hope your husband isn't white- gonna cum so much! All-ways do when I'm breaking in a neglected cunny. Yeah, that's it, see? You almost got eight inches in you. You've done sooo good babe. Such a sweet little girl pussy. My boy Luna would have been better to start you off. He's a pretty boy, bet you'd like his cock filling you up. Haven't really had cock till you've been air tight… DP will have to do." He spun her on the bed and folded her into a position he hadn't used on her yet. "Shit girl! YEAH! Take my cock!... Aww shit! look at that! Only gotta inch, inch n a half left.” It was more like two or three. He surged deep as he could but he'd already bottomed out. So his cock curved upward making her belly bulge. Another cock in her would get her we're he wanted her. He'd already messaged Luna, he knew he was as close to drunk as the boy would get by this time of night. He told the kid he'd want a shot of liquor before helping him, fearing he'd be cleaning up another dead body he took two large drinks as soon as he entered the room from the bottle Dais had spiked for him. By the time he reached the bedroom of the sweet he was agreeable enough to believe that the young woman fell on Dais’s dick and gotten suck. He needed to loosen her up by taking her back door. Damn that kid was a lightweight. But performed just fine, went over a half-hour before he passed out. Dais didn't know if it was from cumming or the drugs, and he sure as fuck didn't care. Kid wouldn't remember doing double vag with him in a drooling cock slut.

Dais finished up, then left with Luna, who would be real fuzzy on details.

Dais told the crew some random woman was all over Luna, when Luna tried stopping her, she had said she had slipped onto his cock and had gotten stuck.  _ “So she's like 'you have to loosen me up’ It was hilarious! When I'm finished I go looking for the kid, think'n he's getting railed by a pimp, or another customer by now. But he's still going, been like forty minutes. Should be proud kid!”  _

The memories were not at all surprising. Though his morals were considerably lower then any of her crew family, he had not truly forced himself upon anyone. Slaved and willing sex works were never damaged, never forced, though he did not trouble himself with a second thought as to their punishment should they not perform. His mind was both of an antisocial personality and that of a traumatized child, underdeveloped and stunted in some parts. Other parts locked away as a self defense mechanism. He would be genetically suitable- should other plans fall through. In his case, his total lack of interest in claiming, or interacting with any prodigy was what made him more desirable, aside from genetics. 

His thoughts of the girl brought arousal of both mental curiosity and that of sexual readiness. 

His wanted to indulge in various sexual acts, but for the most part his mind returned to the idea of them copulating while she straddled him or “...rode his fat cock...”. He found her weight appealing as well. “...bouncing her on his dick while fucking her against a wall...” Or even without support for a wall…

Hum... She too enjoyed the metal image of the contrast of their skin as they copulated. Her pale skin  _ did _ flush when she sexually pleasured herself. She felt even more affected when she modified the imagined image of his sex organ plunging in and out of her body so that it was clinically accurate. More of her attention was diverted to the stray, fleeting thought of the possible benefits of being observed by other persons whilst carrying out sexual acts. Seeing and enjoying the act from many different points of view would occupy much more of her mind, keeping her present, so it would be more immersive and emotionally intimate. 

_ Hum. Exhibitionism to gain intimacy with the girl’s self and her partner, so the girl has privacy from others minds…  _


End file.
